


Peter's favorite word (VID)

by Treon



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Humor, Mashrou' Leila
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2595467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treon/pseuds/Treon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No."<br/>"That's your favorite word, isn't it?"<br/>"It's a classic."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peter's favorite word (VID)

Music: "Raksit Leila" by Mashrou' Leila

 

 

 

 


End file.
